Trick or Treat?
by pigwiz
Summary: Sometimes, Halloween has sweeter surprises than candy...


Trick or Treat?

"That will be eighty four twenty nine" Sam said to the woman on the other side of the check out counter. The woman smiled, and swiped her card.

"You saved thirty one sixty by shopping at Giant Grocery Stores…" Sam said with a smile as she handed the customer her receipt.

Mike, Sam's boss, had been standing behind her for most of this transaction, Sam's last one for the day. They quickly and quietly exchanged till trays as Sam's replacement, Bonnie traded places with Sam. Sam was done for the day.

Back in the office, Mike and Sam counted out her till while they exchanged a few pleasantries. In a few minutes, she was done.

"Doing anything for Halloween this year, Sam?" Mike asked.

"Nope, I'm not doing a thing, except hiding from the Trick or Treat'ers. Who's taking your kids out this year, you or Mrs. Mike?" Sam asked.

"Same as always, Sam… Jill takes the kids and I stay home to pass out the candy. Well, good luck hiding out, and have a good weekend." Mike replied with a slight air of finality while finishing his paperwork.

The conversation was over.

Sam smiled, reached across Mike's desk and grabbed a handful of candy he had sitting in a small plastic witches cauldron. Mike smiled up at her, and then returned to his paperwork. Sam smiled back, and left.

She clocked out, put on her coat and exited the building by the back employee door. She looked up at the sky, noting that it was clear, with a slight breeze.

'A nice night for the kids…' she thought.

She strolled over to the bus stop and waited the few minutes until it arrived.

"Hey Pucket!" Sam heard as the bi-fold bus doors opened.

"Hey back, Lou!" Sam replied as she handed him the bus pass.

"I saved you a seat just behind me, so you could stretch out, and rest those weary dogs of yours…" Lou said as he punched her pass and returned it.

Thanking him, she sat in the seat and did indeed stretch out. It was normally only about a fifteen minute ride to her neighborhood. Tonight it took nearly half an hour with all the kids and traffic. Lou wasn't even very talkative. He was too busy piloting his behemoth vehicle to chat tonight. He stopped the bus at the normal corner; they exchanged a few more passing pleasantries as she got off. In another moment the bus roared away from the curb and back into traffic.

Sam started the short walk to her condo, dodging ghosts and goblins, princesses and witches. She was slightly startled when she noticed a young-ish lad in what had to be an old Galaxy Wars outfit.

"Hey kid!" Sam called to the boy. The boy stopped and looked up at her.

"What's the name of the Galaxy Wars guy you're dressed as?" Sam asked.

The kids eyes widened and he shook his head… "Jeez lady, Galaxy Wars is ancient stuff! I'm Biff Blastoff of the Cosmic Constables!"

Sam suddenly felt old. She nodded her head and put a couple pieces of her boss's candy in the boys' bag. As the boy meandered down the sidewalk, she thought to herself that she was indeed getting older. But twenty eight wasn't ancient… but then again, in nineteen months she would be thirty…

Standing in front of her door, she fumbled her keys out of her purse and unlocked it. Entering, she shut and locked the door and immediately started stripping off her work uniform while she walked down the short hallway. By the time she got to her bedroom, she was down to underwear. She tossed her work clothes in the hamper and tugged on her sweats.

'Galaxy Wars… ancient…' continued to run through her mind. She went to the tiny kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

Just like she did every night when she got home from work.

Next, she walked around the corner into her tiny living room and plopped down on the couch.

Just like she did every night when she got home from work.

Reaching for the TV remote, she pushed the button and began flipping through the channels.

Just like she did every night when she got home from work.

Her phone began ringing. This startled her, since her phone rarely rang… and when it did it was usually some survey or charity outfit wanting a contribution. Her phone was in the bedroom sitting on its charging cradle. She jogged down the hall and grabbed her phone off of the dresser. The ID said it was her friend and neighbor, Molly.

"Hi Molls…" She answered.

Molly was in a fix. She needed a ride downtown to her husbands work… big Halloween party… Molly's car in the shop… called a taxi, but it was a no show… could she get a ride from Sam…

Sam really didn't feel like it, but she didn't have many friends, and Molly was a good one;

"…sure thing Molly, let me get some shoes on and I'll meet you by my car in five…"

The drive downtown took nearly twice as long as it should. It was almost seven, prime trick or treating time, and the highway was packed. The city streets were worse. Sam kept wondering to herself why she had agreed to this. Molly kept prodding Sam to come in to the party. Sam kept reminding Molly that she was wearing sweats… not exactly a great costume.

Molly kept repeating her normal mantra: "…lot's of single guys work with Harry, you might meet someone…"

Sam shook her head, told Molly thanks, but no, and wished her a good time as Molly got out of her car. She stayed, watching Molly walk up to the entrance. Harry came out to meet her, gave Molly a big kiss, and turned and waved to Sam as they went back inside.

'Good ole' me…' Sam thought.

There was a tapping on her side window. Sam turned to see a mounted policeman leaning off his horse while lightly tapping on her side window with his flashlight. She rolled down the window.

"How did you get past the barricades, lady?" The policeman asked.

Before Sam could answer, another mounted policeman on the far side of the first answered; "They were late getting the barricades up on this street…"

The first policeman nodded at his partner, then turned back to Sam.

"Look lady, I'm sorry, but you'll have to move that car…"

"I plan on it, right now. I'm just dropping off a friend." Sam interrupted.

The cop shook his head; "That's not what I meant. All the streets are full of kids for the Halloween Parade. I can't let you drive out of the area. Didn't you see the signs?"

Sam shook her head as the policeman shined his flashlight on a sign at curbside, not fifteen feet from the front of Sam's car.

NO STOPPING 6:00 PM – 10:00 PM

VEHICLES ON THE STREET WILL BE TOWED

Sam huffed and looked at her watch, it was 7:10.

"Look officer, I have to get out of here!" Sam said.

The policeman shook his head; "I can't let you, there are too many kids and floats on all the side streets. The Halloween Parade starts at seven thirty… follow me."

The horse moved forward in a slow walk. Sam rolled her window up and put her car in gear, following the cop. The cop walked his horse into a parking lot that was nearly a third full of marked police vans and horse trailers. Calling over to a uniformed officer standing next to one of the horse trailers, they exchanged a few words that Sam couldn't hear. The officer on the horse rode off while the new guy walked up to Sam's car. Sam rolled down her window.

"We're going to patrol this area until tomorrow about this time. You can leave your car here and come back to get it about an hour after the parade is over. Sorry, but that's the best I can do for you…"

Sam nodded and pulled into a space next to a trailer. Getting out, she asked if there was a restaurant nearby. The officer told her there were two great places within a couple blocks. The first was on the next street over, about two blocks north. That was a Mexican restaurant. There was a bar and grill about a block north of that.

Sam sighed, and began her walk north, dodging kids and adults in costume on the crowded sidewalk…

xxxxxx

Fred had met Len and Mary Di Fusco while going to school at Stanford. The couple was a few years older than Fred, but they had become fast friends when Len tripped on something and dumped a full pitcher of beer in Fred's lap at a local eatery.

Three years ago, Mary had inherited an old three story building in the heart of old, downtown Seattle. It had been Len and Mary's dream to run a small bar and grill with a 1940's theme. The building had been an eyesore. Basically it was a flop house on the upper two floors with a soup kitchen frequented by bums and derelicts at street level.

The place was a mess. The Di Fusco's gutted the building, turning the first floor into the restaurant with plans for apartments upstairs. Unfortunately, they ran out of money before the place was finished.

Fred had received his PHD, and was working at a software development firm in San Bruno. He hated it. He loved writing software, but hated the constraints of corporate life. Two years ago, on a visit to his old home town he had stopped in to see his old friends. Hearing of their problems, he had bought his way into the place with a small inheritance and cashing in his 401K. With the new funds the three had managed to finish the project, with eight two bedroom apartments on the upper two stories and the vintage 40's themed restaurant below. They named the Bar and Grill 'Mary's Place'.

The place was a huge hit.

Len and Mary had an apartment at the back on the third floor. Fred had one overlooking the street on the second floor. The other six apartments were full and they had a waiting list. The Bar and Grill was done in 40's décor from floor to ceiling. They even had a real neon sign above the door. Nothing the customer saw was newer than 1950, down to the glasses and cups, plates and cutlery. The 1946 Wurlitzer 1015 'bubbler' jukebox would belt out Benny Goodman, Harry James, Glen Miller, The Andrew's Sisters and other hits of the thirties and forties for a nickel. The menu was basic, hamburgers, steaks, chops, and some cold deli sandwiches.

They hired a retired Navy cook to do just that; cook. Len and Fred waited tables, Mary worked the bar. It worked.

The place was normally crowded. Tonight it was insane.

xxxxxx

Sam had a sinking feeling… the Mexican Restaurant was packed. People were lined up outside waiting to be seated. She walked up to the girl taking names and asked how long the wait was…

"Um… maybe an hour?" The girl replied.

Sam nodded and headed further up the sidewalk. She noticed the old fashioned neon sign first. 'Mary's Place' it said. It also had a big martini glass off to the side, all in red white and blue neon. She got to the door and looked in… packed.

Just as she was ready to turn away, and head back to her car, a couple sitting at the bar got up. Sam dashed in and claimed one of the seats while the guy was still helping his friend with her coat. She smiled to herself and waited for the dark haired bar maid to come and clear off the plates and wipe the bar down. Sam noticed a jukebox in the corner had just started blasting out Benny Goodman's eighty year old hit; 'Sing Sing Sing'. She smiled wryly as she remembered the music appreciation class she and Freddie had taken as seniors in high school… He had loved all the old big band swing tunes.

Looking to her right, there was a couple dressed as Frankenstein and Bride of… They were laughing at some private joke. The dark haired woman behind the bar began gathering up the plates and wiping the bar top down. She looked up at Sam;

"…menu? Anything to drink?" She asked. Sam nodded and thanked her, took the menu and asked for coffee.

"Make that two coffees, Mary… oh yeah, is this seat taken?" A tall, middle aged fellow said sitting down next to Sam.

"…is now." Sam replied smiling.

The fellow glanced at Sam, grinned and held out his hand; "Name's Jim, Jim Sonnerheim. I do the 'Events' for the 'Times'."

"Sam here, I did a friend a favor and ended up stuck here because of the parade."

"That, in fact, is why I'm here…" Jim said while pulling a laptop out of his computer bag.

"You're in the parade?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm writing the story about the parade…" Jim said as he set up the computer on the bar in front of him.

As it was coming up, Mary returned with two coffees and sugar and cream.

"You ready to order?" Mary asked Sam.

"You look like you like hamburgers, or ham sandwiches… either are great, but the three ham, bacon and cheese sandwich on rye is just dripping with… well ham. It's great… Try it, or the burger. Unless you're in the mood for steak…" Jim announced.

"Yeah - and just when _are_ you going to get the food editor in here Mr. Newspaper Reporter?" Mary prodded.

"I know, I know… I keep telling her. It's not like we're married or anything…" Jim whined.

"Which they are… married I mean." Mary said to Sam.

Sam chuckled.

"Okay, alright… before this turns into a fist fight, I'll try the ham sandwich." Sam said smiling at both.

Jim nodded his approval. Mary did as well, then turned, walked down the bar and put the order on the carousel while continuing a conversation with someone else further down. The jukebox started playing 'Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree' by the Andrew's Sisters.

"Hasn't the parade just started? Don't you actually have to watch it to write a story about it?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe if I was less of a journalist… but me? Nope. I've written stories on the last nine parades. I've only actually witnessed the first three. The photog folks are out there grabbing pix of the kids and floats… I'll edit some from the last few years of stories and have a great article in an hour… all sitting here at home… might even win a Pulitzer!" Jim said smiling.

"…home?" Sam asked.

"Yep, we have an apartment upstairs… not only is Mary my bar lass, she's my landlord as well." Jim informed her in a stage whisper.

"Your wife has never eaten here?" Sam asked, confused.

"Of course she has! All the time, but she has an agenda, an ulterior motive… if she publishes just how good this place is, it will get insane. It's already crowded, why make the place impossible?" Jim retorted.

Sam laughed… Jim was obviously perplexed by something with his computer. He kept tapping keys, while watching the screen… suddenly, he looked up and yelled; "Hey! Mary! C'mere!"

Mary sauntered over after a moment, acting as if she had the patent on 'raised eyebrows'.

"Tell Benson the Wi-Fi is down, will ya… how do you expect me to file my story, get paid and pay the rent!" Jim blustered, grinning.

"Oh yeah, he was having trouble with that earlier… I thought he had it fixed. Hold on…" Mary said while scanning the floor.

"FRED! Hey Fred… Jim says the internet isn't working." Mary yelled.

Sam was stunned… she turned to Jim as Mary walked away.

"Benson? Fred Benson?" She asked.

"…yeah, Len and Mary's partner, Fred Benson… why, you know him?" Jim asked although he never took his eyes from the computer screen.

Mary had returned, telling Jim that Fred was working on the problem. Turning to Sam, Mary looked her over for a moment…

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, are you alright? Folks don't normally look like that until after they've eaten here." Mary said smiling. "You know, you look kind of familiar, but I can't place you…" Mary mused.

"Sounds like a pick up line to me, Sam…" Jim said laughing.

Sam blanched; "Look, I'm sorry, but I really have to go… I just… How much is the sandwich and coffee?" Sam said.

Jim and Mary looked at Sam, confused.

"Did you just call her Sam, is that your name?" Mary asked them both.

"Yeah, that's me…" Sam nodded.

"Oh! Well hell! You're in some of Fred's old pictures! He's got a picture of you and… and… You grew up with him!" Mary interrupted.

"…look, I just don't need this right now… I really don't want to see Freddie, or his wife." Sam said while putting a twenty on the bar top.

"WIFE! Why that… He never mentioned being married. Who was it?" Mary exclaimed, wide eyed.

Sam had stood by this time, but stopped, and said; "Who… was it?"

"Yeah, who was it? Who did Fred marry? It must have been a short marriage, since we've known him for five or six years. Ya know… I know for a fact that he told Len, my husband, that he'd never married." Mary mused.

"But…" Sam said as she collapsed back onto the bar stool.

"But nothin', who was he married to?" Mary pressed.

"Well, Carly… Our friend Carly…" Sam started.

"Carly? You mean Carly Hensen? Hell, I've met her a couple of times. When the heck did they get married? She must have a thing for Fred's, seeing that she married another one…" Mary said chuckling.

"What… wait, what other Fred?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

"Huh? Why, her husband, Fred!" Mary answered, perplexed.

Sam had a sinking feeling… suddenly it all made sense. Carly and Freddie had gone to college in California. Carly in San Diego, and Freddie to Stanford. Sam and Freddie had continued their '_thing_' long distance, until the day Sam had received the wedding invitation in the mail. She had opened it innocently enough… and saw:

…_**invite you and a guest to the wedding of Carly Shay and Fred**_…

She knew Freddie had started calling himself 'Fred'… she had assumed…

"Oh fucking hell…" Sam said holding her head in her hands.

As soon as she had read the 'Fred' printed on the invitation she had shredded it, and then changed her phone number. After a short time she had even moved. 'Fred Hensen' she thought… holy crap.

Mary's face lit up; "You thought Fred had… fucking hell indeed… no wonder he talks about you like the one that got away!"

Mary began backing away, turned to Jim, and growled; "Don't you dare let her out of here!"

Sam was too shocked to move… all this time wasted, all because… then she saw him… yep, that was Freddie. Mary was pushing him out of a back room while Freddie was complaining loudly that he wasn't done with the computer problem. Mary was relentless; she continued shoving him until his back was pushed up against the bar, just across from Sam.

Mary grabbed Fred's shoulder and yanked him around until he faced Sam.

"Sa… SAM!" Fred yelped.

"…Ah, hi… Trick or Treat?" Sam said sheepishly, but with a smile from ear to ear.

The jukebox began playing the Glenn Miller tune: 'In the Mood'…

xxxxxx

_fini_

_Trick or Treat_

Well now! It's only a week late!

This was written in hopes that it would snap me out of my 'funk' of writing!

And, I think it did! Don't tell, but I'm going to start keeping my little muse in a jar…

And… yeah, the tunes I've mentioned are _ancient_ but so very wonderful. Each and every one of the three I mentioned are available to listen to (and watch) on You Tube. Some of the recordings are better than others. I would suggest watching ones that are from a movie. For 'Sing Sing Sing' be sure to listen to the Benny Goodman version featuring Harry James, Gene Krupa and Lionel Hampton. For 'Don't Sit Under An Apple Tree' be sure to watch the 1942 version featuring the Andrew's Sisters with Harry James. 'In The Mood' is a Glenn Miller stalwart. Watch the one from a movie with over 1.2 million hits.

You really should check 'em out!

Friday is Veterans Day – Kiss a vet!

Reviews are… well, you know.

:pig~

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, sidouxamer, spinlight, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial**


End file.
